bimasatriagarudafandomcom-20200213-history
Wira
Wira is the original name revealed from the human form Iron Mask(Topeng Besi) is the secondary antagonist of Bima Satria Garuda as well as one of the 2 main antagonists in Satria Garuda Bima X. At the beginning of his appearance in the series Satria Garuda BIMA, he is the Commander of the Royal War of VUDO. The faithful right hand of Rasputin, the Iron Mask at first in the Satria Garuda Bima series is a mysterious figure wearing a steel armor that covers his entire body and wears a powerful 'Blue Stone' crushing gantelet. The Iron Mask is the VUDO warlord, but his aggressive and blatant strategy of attacking humans makes Bima always trace and thwart VUDO operations. This made Rasputin doubt the Iron Mask's ability as a VUDO warlord; eventually appointed Azazel to replace his position as warlord in Episode 13. The Iron Mask hates Azazel who seized his position as commander of VUDO, betraying him on Episode 15 by blowing up a VUDO warship when Azazel was in it. In Episode 16 it was revealed that the Iron Mask turned out to be a "Armor of Life" without anyone in it being able to reproduce itself. In the 17th episode of the Iron Mask was finally defeated by Bima after a great fight, but in the final episode, it was told that the Iron Mask has risen again, ending the wounded Rasputin life, and declared the appearance of a great God of title '' Black Priest '' ("Black Pastor").Twitter Bima Satria Garuda 22/12/13: Black Priest, diakses 30 Desember 2013. The Iron Mask began to appear in Episode 01 (Suit actor: Jerri Yass, Voiced by: Heru Setiadi (Bima Satria Garuda) / Solihin (Satria Garuda Bima-X)). In the final episode and then reappeared on the initial debut of Satria Garuda Bima-X begining, in Bima X series begining narrated the iron mask was fatally killed by the Draconer from behind quietly and the Iron Mask reborn in a new shape in Episode 6 Bima-X. As he meets and fights against Dimas, the Iron Mask is slowly aware that he has a pent-up past which, through the manipulation of Rexor and Power's Power of Dimas, shows that long before it had the Iron Mask identity, it turned out to be the first generation Satria Torga of the past who abuses his power until being punished by the Tiger Spirit and the Bima Legend that alienates him into a parallel world. This later caused him to nearly be killed by VUDO patrol troops and transformed into a live armor by Rexor. After being given Power Stone the strongest synthesis by Rexor, he finally gets a darkened version of his old Torga strength that is stronger than that power. History Character Bima As the Iron Mask, he became the highest general of Rasputin. Very loyal but very easy emotional, high hearted, and have high self-esteem. Initially very trusted by Rasputin in acting, but due to his successive failures, he was finally humbled. This is very painful for the Iron Mask, especially after he was forced to be replaced by Azazel for his status as commander-in-chief. He also tried to kill Azazel and Bima. The Iron Mask was defeated when planning to finish off Bima after he thought he had killed Azazel to regain his position as a VUDO general. Moreover, his Blue Power Stone was taken by Bima so that his Iron Claw was lost. In episode 26, the Iron Mask was revived by the Black Lord (known as the Black Priest in the early series of Bima) and finished off the dying Rasputin after losing against Bima and Azazel in disgust with Rasputin's stupid nature, alleging his loyalty to the new leader , Black Lord. Bima-X Wira ]]] '' will be added '' Iron Mask In the episode of Prolouge, the Iron Mask begged the Black Lord to allow him to finish off Bima and Azazel, but was rejected. Due to the impatient nature of the Iron Mask, he arbitrarily violates the Black Lord's command to dwell in place to finish off Azazel and ironically, he is killed by Draconar from behind simultaneously simultaneously about the pleasure of invading quietly. A few weeks later, the Iron Mask was raised along with two former Shadow Crisis, Zacros and Karax by Rexor without his realizing it. The iron mask that had been poisoned by the betrayal of his allegiance was determined to finish off Bima-X, Azazel and Black Lord in order to rule the world without any betrayal of loyalty anymore. However, despite being forced to be loyal to VUDO again by Rexor, the Iron Mask began to be haunted by the memory of his past, and his missing piece of memory reappeared from the start of a fight with Torga for the first time. He then obsessed with his old memories, to the point of deliberately kidnapping Dimas and touching his power stone several times until finally almost killed in the hands of Dimas and Ray. But it was all Rexor's plan from the beginning; Rexor has implanted an orange power synthesis powers to his new body without the knowledge of the Iron Mask himself, giving him the ability to access a powerful force. And to his surprise, that power transformed him into a Torga like Dimas. However, since the source is a synthetic power stone reinforced by hatred in the heart of the Iron Mask, he eventually becomes Evil Torga. Once changed, the Iron Mask tells Bima and Dimas that he used to be Satria Torga like Dimas, but was poisoned by pride and became evil because he felt worshiped like a god and intend to abuse his Torga power to rule the Earth, so Bima Legend, which emerged after him, and Spirit Tiger punishes him. This made him very resentful of the Satrians, the Hate, accompanied by his past as Torga, explaining why he became Evil Torga with a darker power than the pure power of Dimas. Satria Torga Once upon a time, the Iron Mask was a human as well as Satria Harimau Torga in the past, Dimas's predecessor who fought against evil monsters. Of his actions of heroism and powerful and visible power can not be equaled by anyone, he was regarded as a god by the people of that period as well. But this makes her dark eyes by pride, and intends to abuse her power to dominate the Earth. Finally, after various chaos caused by his cruelty, a new satria named Bima Legend, the Garuda warrior who will stop the intention of Torga to rule the Earth. They both ended up fighting, until finally Torga lost and punished. Forms '' 'Arsenal' '' * Torga Changer - Torga changes tool * Power Stone ** Thunder * Atlas - The Torga Gun ** Animal Mode ** Cannon Mode '' 'Appearance:' '' Episodes 23, 26, 29-30, 33-35. (Only Overview of Iron Mask) - Iron Mask = - Reborn = '' 'Iron Mask: Reborn' '' '' 'Arsenal' '' * Iron Cannon - The new Iron Mask weapon, replacing Iron Claw. The shape resembles Doraemon and Buster's cannon belonging to the Mega Man figures. With this weapon, the Iron Mask launched a stance called Iron Buster. * Power Stone ** Synthetic '' 'Appearances:' '' Episodes 5-10, 17-38, 47-48. (Season 2) - }} - Evil Torga = '' 'Evil Torga' '' '' 'Arsenal' '' * Evil Torga Changer - Tool change Evil Torga * Power Stone ** Synthetic * Titan ** Animal Mode ** Cannon Mode * Ice Atlas - Takes from Torga ** Animal Mode ** Cannon Mode '' 'Appearance:' '' Episodes 34-39, 41, 46-48, Satria Heroes Revenge Of Darkness - Satria Osiris = '' 'Satria Osiris' '' '' will be added '' '' 'Appearance:' '' Satria Heroes Revenge Of Darkness - }} Note * Iron mask is said to be called can not die because his body is just a collection of empty armor armor that turned on VUDO. However, the reality in the series of the next episode is not as it looks. ** Later it was revealed that before becoming a collection of empty armor, he was actually the man who was the precursor of Dimas as the Torga knight of the past: Poisoned by pride because of his great power, he became evil and eventually his title as Torga was revoked and exiled to the world parallel to forever, only to be nearly killed by VUDO forces and his consciousness and left over from his body transferred to an empty armor. ** His role is similar to Emperor Vertus from animal kaiser. ** Both are the final opponents,